


Esquecidos

by juliacalasans



Series: Esquecidos [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, Metaphors, Sad Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Eu não me orgulho de ter deixado você ir embora, mas sei que, mesmo que eu tivesse lutado por você, não adiantaria nada. Porque, embora todos gravitassem em torno de você, você gravitava em torno de apenas um.Ele. Ichigo. E não eu, Ishida.E é por isso que eu prefiro mil vezes ser um mero coadjuvante em sua vida e ser esquecido dela para frente.





	Esquecidos

Você já notou o quanto as pessoas gravitam em torno de você, Orihime? O quanto elas giram em torno da sua alegria?

Eu garanto a você que não.

E durante todo o tempo em que eu conheci você, Inoue, eu só pude observar, em silêncio, enquanto  o mundo levava você de mim. Do meu amor.

Em meio ao meu distanciamento, eu me vi perdendo aos poucos a sua atenção. Quando fomos para a Soul Society, parecia que tudo estava caminhando para um rumo tão feliz... Mas de repente, houve a perda dos meus poderes, e eu recuei para as sombras da sua vida. Deixei que você escolhesse seu próprio caminho, e, infelizmente, ele era contrário ao meu.

Eu não me orgulho de ter deixado você ir embora, e durante muito tempo, remoí a culpa de não ter ido atrás.

Mas eu sei que, mesmo que eu tivesse lutado por você, com todas as minhas forças, ainda sim seria uma batalha vã.

Porque embora todos gravitassem em torno de você, você gravitava em torno de apenas um.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

E indiferente a todos que quisessem seu coração, ele seria apenas dele, do carrancudo dos cabelos laranja, daquele shinigami que sempre salvava o dia... E nunca do quincy magrelo, que sempre ficava por baixo dos panos, lutando batalhas perdidas e assistindo inválido enquanto os outros levavam a glória. Mas eu nunca quis mais do que isso. Talvez por covardia, por sensatez ou o que _fosse —_ eu sempre achei que minhas ajudas indiretas seriam o suficiente para fazer você me notar novamente.

E eu alimentei esperanças vazias. O seu destino estava traçado, Inoue, e uma hora ou outra, a sorte ia sorrir para você. E quando ela sorriu, destruiu a sorte de todos os outros.

Inclusive a minha.

Ah, Orihime, você finalmente está ao lado de quem sempre amou, gozando de sua maior vitória: ter Ichigo só para você. E eu vou continuar sendo, para sempre, o Ishida-kun, aquele que vai desenhar o seu vestido de casamento, que vai assistir à todos os seus momentos ao lado dele. Aquele que provavelmente será o padrinho do seu casamento, o espectador da sua vida, o padrinho dos seus filhos.

Em suma, o seu melhor amigo.

Aprender a me contentar com pouco — é essa a lição. Mas eu ainda prefiro isso à te perder para sempre. Eu prefiro assistir a sua vida como um mero coadjuvante a não ser mais parte dela. É um amor vão, Orihime, mas isso é tudo o que eu tenho para dar.

E o que eu nunca deixarei de dar. Mesmo em segredo, mesmo que seja algo silencioso, mesmo que você jamais descubra, eu jamais deixarei de te dar o meu amor, Inoue. Porque você é a única merecedora dele, eu garanto.

A única.


End file.
